This invention relates to a disposable collector for bodily wastes, and particularly to a portable collector that is adapted for use by both males and females and which collects both urine and feces.
Portable urine collectors are known. They are typically designed for use by either an adult male (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,932; 5,065,459 and 5,235,705) or by an adult female (U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,644). Those urine collectors that have been designed for use by both genders are generally large and bulky and do not lend themselves to be carried on the person who may have need for its use. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,116.
A collector according to my invention can be used by either gender to collect urine or feces. It is compact and easily carried on the person of the user. It is readily disposable.
According to the invention, a portable bodily waste collector is formed of a flexible, liquid impervious pouch having an opening at one end. An absorbent layer is dispose in the pouch. Tear lines are provided in opposite sides of the pouch leading from the opening. In its normal configuration, the opening in the pouch accommodates the male genitalia. By tearing the sides of the pouch along the tear lines, the opening is enlarged to accommodate the female genitalia or to collect feces from either gender.
The collector may be provided with an adhesive patch on its exterior adjacent the opening. Following use, the pouch can be folded to close the opening and can be secured by engagement of the adhesive patch with an opposing surface of the folded pouch. Alternate means for closing and sealing the pouch include hook and loop fasteners.
Preferably, the pouch is formed in one piece from a film of a plastic resin material and the absorbent layer is formed from a batt of cellulose or similar material such as used in disposable diapers.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the detailed description that follows. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawing which illustrates a preferred embodiment of the invention.